


If/Then/Because

by Anonymous



Series: Yanny's Hermitfics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, M/M, Medical Kink, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, because those last two are important :], but also not really its hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Tango has a theory he'd like Zedaph to test
Relationships: Kris | ZedaphPlays/Thomas | TangoTek
Series: Yanny's Hermitfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211072
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	If/Then/Because

**Author's Note:**

> some disclaimers!  
> \- i started writing this before zed and grian (+ false and tango) swapped bases back and i was too lazy to change it  
> \- this is kinda inspired by 'making it up' by pawpunk (who's a very good writer; highly recommend) what with tango being nervous as all hell, but like... still not really  
> \- the medical kink thing isn't super prominent during the actually sex, so if you're not into that dw abt it  
> \- i only wrote this because, in one of zedaph's videos, tango says something like 'oh i see, typical zedaph experiment. i need to get naked right?'

Tango, after some trial and error, found his way to Grain’s (now Zedaph’s) base. He didn’t have to travel there often and normally he wouldn’t care to meet at the mansion, but he had some important matters to discuss with him.

Tango and Zedaph’s relationship was interesting, to say the least. They loved each other dearly, of course, but their more intimate moments were, in a word, intense. Zedaph expressed a desire to be dominated, to which Tango was happy to comply. He was usually more of a dom anyway and he loved seeing his boyfriend enjoy himself. Though, as he spent more and more time with him, he started realizing he had more taboo or otherwise weird kinks. He’s mentioned the idea of switching things up, having Zedaph take on a more commanding role, and he seemed into it at the time. If anything was going to happen with that, though, Tango needed to have a talk with him about a specific scene he had in mind.

Tango stopped outside the mansion, hearing some crashes from inside. He stepped inside and found Zedaph in the process of landing on the ground, elytra spread, and hair wild.

“Working on something new, huh?” Tango asked, sneaking up on him. He made a surprised noise before turning to face him.

“Yeah, actually!” He dusted himself off before walking closer. “I’m trying to fill this place up with contraptions, make it feel more like home.”

“Don’t stress yourself now,” Tango chuckled, reaching forward and moving a strand of Zed’s hair behind his ear.

“I think it might be too late for that.” He held Tango’s hand in his own. “Did you have something you needed? Or did you just come to check on me? ‘Cause I’m fine either way.”

Tango tensed up. “I- Well I guess I did wanna check on you, but there was something I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh, something good I hope?”

“Hopefully. Remember when we talked a while back about you domming sometime?”

Zedaph blushed, “Uh, yeah, I do. Why?”

“I was sorta hoping we could do something involving that… If you were totally fine with it.”

“Tango, of course I’m fine with it, but you didn’t have to come all the way here to ask that. You could’ve just messaged me about it, y’know.”

“That would’ve been so awkward, though! And I had more to say than that.”

“ _ Okay _ , so what more is there on the topic of us having kinky sex?”

“I was thinking… we could do a kind of scene-”

“Like a roleplay thing?”

“Eh, Kinda?”

There was a lot Tango wanted out of this specific scenario, but it would’ve been a lot to do at once, especially for his first time subbing. He had to think for a bit about what could feasibly be done and what would be comfortable for both of them. Then he had to think even longer about how to explain it to Zed.

“So…” He started. “You know how some people have a thing for medical stuff?”

That was probably not the best way to explain it.

“Yes, I do,” Zedaph said, a little confused.

“This- It’s kinda like that, but not really? Like… I’d want you to examine me, but… less like a doctor and- and more like a scientist. I guess.”

“Oh.”

“But we don’t have to do it, obviously. If it sounds like something you wouldn’t wanna do, like, I get it. I’m fine just leaving it at that. I wouldn’t wanna-”

“Tango, Tango, honey!” Zedaph interrupted. He put a hand on Tango’s shoulder, attempting to calm him down. “You don’t have to be so nervous, I’m not gonna get upset or anything.”

Tango took a deep breath. He exhaled looking down at his boyfriend’s face. He didn’t know why he got so anxious talking about this sort of thing. Like Zedaph said, he knew he would never get upset even if he didn’t agree with what Tango was planning. He supposed he just got too into his head about sexual stuff. Something about the shame or rejection that could happen regarding things he did when he was most vulnerable. If he wanted to dwell on this there’d probably be some deep introspection involved, but he didn’t wanna focus on that mess. At least not now.

“So,” Tango cleared his throat. “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to ask about. If we could do… that.”

“Right, well,” Zedaph said quietly. “I don’t think I’d be all that opposed to it.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause again, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh my-  _ Yes _ , I’m sure Tango. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

“Mhm.”

“Honest!”

“Okay, okay. Thanks.”

“Of course. I just hope you didn’t mean  _ now _ because-”

“Oh, no. I wanted to tell you in advance, so I didn’t spring it on you. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize! Now, if you’ll excuse me-” He reached up to give Tango a quick peck on the lips. “-I should finish this contraption soon.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good luck babe!” Tango gave a small wave--his boyfriend following suit--and walked outside the mansion about to start his way back home.

Days passed since then. Tango and Zedaph talked still, but neither one brought up the conversation they had about the former’s fantasy. A part of Tango was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with any problems that might’ve come from a follow-up conversation, but another part was worried about  _ why _ he wasn’t talking to him about it. Not that he  _ had _ to talk about it, Tango reminded himself, but maybe he was waiting for Tango to forget about it so he wouldn’t have to say he hated the idea to his face. Of course, reasonably, he knew that wasn’t a possibility, but it still came up in his thoughts too often to count.

Before he had time to contemplate further, his communicator buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and switched it on.

<Zedaph> hey! can i ask u smthn?

<Tango> ?

<Zedaph> abt the thing u came over to talk abt?

Tango stared widely at the screen. At least Zed wasn’t waiting until he forgot about it.

<Tango> what did u wanna ask?

<Zedaph> i think im just confused abt how you want me to act

<Zedaph> i looked up some stuff but i wanted to check with you

He tapped his finger against his communicator. It was understandable he’d be a little confused--Tango wasn’t even sure what he wanted could be qualified as a medical kink. It wasn’t like Zedaph was throwing out the idea completely or having second thoughts, he had to remind himself.

<Tango> so

<Tango> you know how people will be examining different specimens

<Tango> and theyll be talking into a recorder or something

<Zedaph> yeah?

<Tango> thats how id want you to talk

<Tango> if that makes sense???

<Zedaph> yeah i think so !!

<Zedaph> u would still be urself though?

<Tango> yeah

<Tango> is that still okay?

<Tango> you can say no if youre not okay with it

<Zedaph> >:0

<Zedaph> yes im still okay with it !

<Zedaph> u gotta stop worrying so much

<Tango> sorry

<Zedaph> ur fine dont apologize !!

<Zedaph> do u have any specific thing u want to happen?

<Zedaph> or do u just want me to be talking to you?

<Tango> would you be okay with not really caring about me during the scene?

<Tango> like being all cold and methodical

<Zedaph> i think id be okay with that 

<Tango> really?

<Zedaph> yeah of course :D

<Zedaph> i can let you know when im free ! so we can actually meet up and do it

<Tango> sounds good :)

<Tango> thank u babe

<Tango> i love you <3

<Zedaph> i love you too :D !

Tango shoved his communicator back into his pocket, considerably less worried than he was just a moment ago. There was still a nagging in the back of his head about whether or not Zedaph was actually okay with following through on the scene, and maybe that would never go away, but he felt better. Lighter, even, like a weight was taken off his chest. 

The days following the interaction were uneventful, at least in Tango’s eyes. He spent some time working on Among Us and going through his new base, but it went by all too slow. The conversations he had with Zedaph now didn’t help pass the time like he imagined they would. Every small ‘hello’ or ‘just checking in with you’ either of them sent just reminded him of what they’d discussed and the fact that it could happen any day now. It was odd, given how Tango would never consider himself sex-obsessed. He supposed it was just the newness of the situation, anxiety mixed with excitement making any Zed-related thoughts stick like glue.

Regardless of the reason, when he did get a message from Zedaph saying that he was free for the night, he replied so quickly it was a surprise that his text was even legible. He managed to kill time with tense movements and indecent thoughts clouding his mind. By the time the sun was starting to set, he couldn’t leave his base fast enough.

Landing in front of the mansion with the sky beginning to darken and the knowledge of what he was about to do filled Tango with a racing heartbeat and a pooling heat in his stomach. There wasn’t a proper door for him to knock on, so he stepped up to the entrance and knocked on the wall. The sound echoed throughout the inside.

“Zed? Babe?” Tango called out, looking around.

“Sorry, sorry! Coming!” Zedaph yelled. Tango could hear fast footsteps approaching as his boyfriend rushed toward him. He stopped in front of him, out of breath. Tango noticed that, over his usual cardigan, he was wearing a lab coat with rolled-up sleeves.

“Nice get-up there,” Tango gestured to the other’s outfit.

Finally catching his breath, Zedaph smiled up at him, “You like it? I thought it could add to the whole thing. I can change if you-”

“No, no. You’re good, I-” He eyed him up and down. “-you look nice.”

“Ah, thank you!”

Tango put his hands on Zed’s sides, pulling him close. He kissed him gently and sighed against him.

“Thanks for agreeing to do this, really,” Tango said quietly after pulling away.

“Of course! You do so much for me it only seems fair,” Zedaph responded.

“Well, just ‘cause I do something doesn’t-”

“Ah, ah, ah. None of that.” He placed a finger on Tango’s mouth. “This is something I  _ want _ to do with you, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“Great!” He pulled away. “Shall I show you to the bedroom?”

“I thought this place didn’t have any bedrooms.”

“I have my ways,” Zedaph called out, gesturing for Tango to follow him to a room off to the side.

They both stepped into the room. Tango saw that there was a large bed against the wall with a nightstand by its side. It was brighter than he expected, filled with artificial lighting. He squinted, trying to see if there was anything else of note around, almost not noticing Zed shutting the door and clicking the lock from behind him. He turned around in time to see him flick a lightswitch, dimming the room significantly.

“Now,” Zed wrapped his arms around Tango’s waist, head resting on his shoulder and lips just barely touching his ear. “Be a dear and strip for me.”

Tango let out a weak laugh (though, it sounded more like a shaky exhale) and mentally smacked himself for such a weird reaction. Zed didn’t seem to notice, though--if he did he either didn’t mind or understood how nervous he was--simply relinquishing his hold on his boyfriend and allowing him to step away and strip. Tango began taking off his clothes with wavering hands, throwing them off to the side as they came away from him. He was left in just his boxers as Zed eyed him up and down approvingly.

“Everything off, if you will?” Zed requested.

Tango complied, his underwear joining the rest of his clothes by way of still unsteady hands.

“Good boy.” He put his hands in his coat pockets. “Could you get on the bed for me?”

Again, Tango complied, awkwardly hunched over with hands between his legs. He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed, mind you, just anxious. He was fairly certain that Zed, as he walked towards him, could see his blush travel down his neck even in the darkness.

He stood in front of him, placed a hand on his chin, and tilted his head up. The small smirk on his face--which was weird to see on the smaller man--made Tango all the more hot and bothered.

Zed reached toward the chest pocket on his coat and clicked something inside.

“Subject appears quite restless,” he said in a low voice. “I’m preparing for further examination.”

Tango almost laughed again, half out of nervousness and half out of the silliness of his phrasing. He guessed that was to be expected--the whole scenario was a little silly--but that didn’t slow his heartbeat.

Zed trailed his hand down to Tango’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed. The air was knocked out of his lungs as the smaller man straddled him with hunger in his eyes.

“Appears to be 6 foot 3, thin build.” He reached up and cupped Tango’s cheek. “Very attractive.”

Tango scoffed, “Please.”

“It’s true!” Zedaph laughed. “Now, quiet. I gotta get back in character.”

“Right, right.”

The smile dropped from Zed’s face as they resumed. He threaded a hand in the other’s hair, tugging lightly. Tango leaned into his hand, whining at the sensation. He wished he would pull harder, wished they could get to the good part already. He supposed seeing that intense look in his boyfriend’s eyes more than made up for it.

“Hm, sensitive,” He whispered. He released his grip on Tango’s hair and trailed a hand down to his chest, ghosting his fingers over his nipples. Tango inhaled sharply as he began thumbing the hardened buds.

“ _ Very _ sensitive.” He dropped his head and wrapped his lips around one of Tango’s nipples, continuing to toy with the other by pinching and pulling. Tango arched his back, letting out low moans as Zed started licking, sucking, and,  _ god _ , biting. He switched over before pulling away and looking at the panting mess beneath him.

“Subject’s heart rate has increased dramatically, I think he enjoys being teased quite a bit.” He swept a hand through his hair, slicking it back. “I think, later, further testing is required.”

Tango swallowed thickly. He pushed his thighs together, but he was sure that Zed could already feel his erection judging by his own starting to strain against his pants. Zed continued to work his way down, smoothing his hands over Tango’s ribs and down his stomach before kneeling between his legs.

“Gorgeous,” He said breathlessly as he spread Tango’s thighs. “Subject is fully erect as a result of the previous stimulus. I’d imagine the effects would be enhanced through direct contact.” 

Tango expected him to finally touch his cock. He felt it wouldn’t take too long for him to come. If only Zed would quit messing around and  _ touch him already _ . However, instead of a hand around him, he heard the popping of a cap opening. He brought his head up, looking to Zed who had apparently stood up and grabbed a bottle of lube. He was squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, placing the bottle down and looking back towards Tango.

“Impatient, are we?” He asked. He grabbed Tango’s hip, hand tantalizingly close to his cock. He rested a finger between his legs, only allowing him a moment to rest before pushing inside. Tango practically screamed, mouth hanging open at the pressure.

“Desperate too,” He added matter-of-factly as he started moving in and out. “I wonder how long you’ll last, hm?”

He added another finger, scissoring them inside of Tango, opening him up. If Zed was bothering to listen to his moans of ‘please’ and ‘more’ he sure didn’t show any indication of doing so.

“The subject is very worked up despite not having been touched,” He stated. He added another finger, starting to go rougher. “I think he’s close, poor thing.”

“Zed…” Tango whined and grasped at the sheets below him. He bucked his hips, which only caused the hand on his hip to push down harder and steady his movement.

“You can come without me touching you, can’t you?” Zed hummed, looking softly down at him. “I’d like to see if you can.”

“I can’t-” He moaned as Zed arched his fingers upward. “-I’m not gonna be able to.”

Zed continued paying him no mind, simply continuing to go deeper, thrusting in and out. It was weird seeing him so calm while Tango was falling apart in his hands, but that just added to the persistent pooling in his stomach. Zed’s demeanor combined with his fingers deep inside him, pressing ever closer to his prostate, would’ve pushed him over the edge. But it wasn’t nearly enough, both of them knew that.

Zed must’ve gotten bored with toying with him for so long (likely, it was only a few minutes but, to Tango, it felt like an eternity). He pulled out his fingers slowly. Tango groaned at the loss of sensation, hole clenching around nothing while he tried to buck his hips up again.

He was about to complain, about to beg and argue that the least Zed could do was keep going after refusing to jack him off. His thoughts were interrupted, though, by the sound of a zipper. He couldn’t bring himself to look up again--he felt too tired to keep his head up--but he could guess what was about to happen. He bit his lip in anticipation.

“Subject hasn’t finished yet,” He said. He punctuated it with a moan, presumably slicking himself up with lube. “I think I need to take more…  _ intense _ measures continuing forward.”

Zed’s hands returned to Tango’s hips, caressing gently with his thumbs. He slid into him slowly. Tango yelped as he had to adjust. Zed wasn’t long by any means, but he was thick enough to where, even with all that prep, there was a stretch--a  _ burn _ \--as he entered him. It was already a lot just having Zed inside him but, gods, when he started moving it was almost too much. To the point where Tango was seeing white, trying to reach toward Zed’s hands to grab onto his wrists for some kind of stability.

It was almost torture, feeling all that pressure build up inside of him with no release, made all the worse by Zed hitting his prostate and making Tango see stars on most of his thrusts.

“Please…” Tango begged. “Z, I’m so close I just-”

“I know, I know,” Zed panted, completely abandoning being cold and methodical for just wanting both of them to finish.

He reached toward Tango’s cock, flushed red and leaking with precum, and began gently jacking him off, careful not to overstimulate him. As expected, it didn’t take long for Tango to finish with a cry, hot cum splattering on his stomach. Zed quickly followed, filling him up before pulling out, slow and exhausted. He removed his hands from Tango’s hips, placing them on either side of him instead while they breathed in unison.

“You-” Zedaph swallowed. “You’re alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Tango said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “Can you get up on your own? Or do you need help?”

“Mm, can’t we just lay down together?”

“We gotta get you cleaned up. You’re all gross.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Tango joked. He started to sit up, only getting halfway before he groaned and grabbed at his side.

Zedaph helped him up, supporting him as they made their way to a bathroom off to the side of the room. They walked toward the bath, Zedaph switching it on while still hanging onto his boyfriend. Once it filled up, they both got in, Tango being placed in gently before Zedaph came in after him.

They laid there for a bit, with Tango’s head on Zedaph’s chest. They took the time to place gentle kisses on each other, splashing water and cracking dumb jokes. Both of them were sweaty and exhausted, but they wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.


End file.
